


Destiny Finds Us All

by Peace_and_LongLife32



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_and_LongLife32/pseuds/Peace_and_LongLife32
Summary: Once upon a time, two people were destined to meet...





	Destiny Finds Us All

Nico Kim had born in the middle of spring. The flowers were in full bloom, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing all of which was completely ignored as his father drove 40 in a 35 zone in order to get them to the hospital as soon as possible. Nico, the young couple’s first child, was an quick, easy, and uncomplicated birth. His grandmother smiled as she watched him lowered into his mother’s arms and grasped her finger, predicting that he was going to be strong but gentle.

Later, his great grandmother was been the first person, after his parents to hold him. She prayed silently to Grandmother Samsin, the goodness of childbirth, who protected infants and young children. She prayed for his good health and for his future to be bright. Grandmother Samsin, to whom Nico’s grandmother had always been loyal, heard her wish and granted it… and more.

Levi Schmitt was born just as fall faded to winter. The trees were bare and the sky was grey, ready for a storm. Before being rushed into the labor room, his mother sent a prayer to Lailah the angel of childbirth. His mother, Lena Schmitt, gave birth alone, as his father had left months before. She spent almost two days in labor but when he came out kicking and screaming she promised him he was worth every second in between kisses. 

A week after he was born she took him to the synagogue she had been raised in and brought him to her favorite rabbi who completed the Pidyon HaBen ceremony for her. She sent a thank you to Lailah before handing over little Levi. She also prayed that he would have a great Bashert or destiny. Lailah, who had grown fond of the bright, warm soul of Levi Schmitt complied to her wish with perhaps just a little twist.  


End file.
